


Welcome to the Adulthood

by soberdaydream



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberdaydream/pseuds/soberdaydream
Summary: 是属于大人的夜晚❤
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇CP：Danny/MANO  
没错就是你想到的那个Danny和你想到的那个MANO  
别打了，疼，轻点【。

*请认真思考后再决定是否要继续看  
*我本人和我写的东西都非常雷请谨慎观看  
*会断断续续写一点，如果这CP还有后续的话……

在韩国城里吃饭的时候，金东奎会恍惚觉得自己并不是在大洋彼岸的美利坚，而是在釜山的某家饭店。熟悉的语言，热气弥漫的房间，泡菜酸酸的味道，大麦茶的香气，所有的因子都在叫嚣着家乡的气息。  
如果再加上酒的作用，那就更加妙不可言了。  
打开第八瓶烧酒的时候金东奎的眼前已经出现重影了，对面人浅金色的头发被吊顶上的白炽灯照的尤其耀眼。他直直盯着握着绿色酒瓶子的纤细手指，两个指头上带着戒指，熟练的拿过他的杯子开始倒酒。  
“这是最后一杯了，我头开始晕了。”金东奎双手接过酒杯，迷迷糊糊的抬头看着Danny.  
Danny笑笑没说话，拿过旁边的水瓶给金东奎另一个金属杯子里添上了水。  
这一顿饭他们吃了太长时间，烤肉炉子里的炭火已经熄灭了，拌饭也凉了。金东奎把面碗里最后一点汤汁舀干净，然后丢下勺子拍了拍肚子。  
“啊，吃饱了吃饱了，明天就得锻炼消耗热量了。”  
“明天的事情明天再说，今天要吃饱。”Danny把信用卡夹在票夹里递给路过的服务员。金东奎慌忙伸手，“哥刚不是都发ins说是我请客的嘛。”  
“我还真让你请啊？”Danny也把自己杯子里最后一点酒喝完，“今天是我叫你你出来陪我喝酒的，也就是那么说说。”

回去的出租车上金东奎摁下了车窗，可能是酒精作祟，他摇头晃脑的哼起了歌，那种十年前的韩国劲歌金曲，轻飘飘的歌声里很快就到了Danny的公寓。  
Danny叫金东奎先去洗澡，等金东奎洗完出来之后他拿了自己的T恤和运动裤给他，还递过去了一瓶香蕉牛奶。  
“哇Danny哥这里还有这个啊，”金东奎接过来香蕉牛奶喝了一大口，“好甜。”  
“正好冰箱里还剩一罐，我觉得能有点解酒作用。”说完又转身去拿了吹风机，“我大概给你吹一下，然后你可以先躺着，嗯？”  
金东奎点了点头。  
他鲜少被人这样照顾，温暖的风拂过发梢，灵巧的指尖在头皮上轻轻撩拨，金东奎不由得舒服的闭上了眼睛。耳边嗡嗡的声音停止的时候他还保持着完全放松的状态，直到Danny咬上他的耳朵。  
“去床上躺着呗，我看你今天好像很累。”  
金东奎点点头，顺着Danny手指的方向把自己埋进柔软的床铺里。  
独居的好处就是可以随心所欲的做选择，Danny的床就软的仿佛是一片花色的云朵，金东奎趴在宽大的床上面就像是夏天的小仓鼠——在冰凉的表面上会把自己摊成扁平的一片。  
所以当Danny洗完澡出来之后，看见这个场景忍不住摸过手机拍了一张。

快门的声音让金东奎警醒的回头，装出来的凶狠只会让Danny更疯狂的点击屏幕拍照，拍完还不忘再发到金东奎的手机上。屏幕上跳出来的信息除了照片，还有来自Danny充满暗示的短信。  
“是用这个姿势在等我吗？”

运动裤被扒了一半挂在大腿上，小麦色的皮肤被房顶柔和的灯光映得仿佛是一块快要融化的奶油巧克力。金东奎侧脸趴在自己手臂上，有些无助的扭头看着身后的Danny.  
“哥，别逗我了……”声音里是难得一见的委屈，“哥哥……”  
Danny咧着一边嘴角笑了笑，“哥哥？这个词对你来说可没什么诚意吧，再想想？”他的两根手指在金东奎的后穴灵活的搅动，润滑剂和肠液混合着发出黏腻的水声。  
“不是……啊……我真的，哥，别……”  
“东奎啊，怎么这会儿开始认输了？恩？不是刚才信誓旦旦嘴硬的时候了？”  
Danny拆了一个安全套，不紧不慢的套在自己下身，然后顺手朝那块诱人的巧克力色上留下了一片红痕。  
“Daddy, Sir, Master, 你自己挑一个吧。”俯身去金东奎的耳边，Danny一字一顿的把三个选择慢慢说出来，一边小心的把下身挤进金东奎的后穴。  
突然刺入的异物让金东奎眼角泛起了生理性的泪水，他扭了扭腰，尝试用一个更舒服一点的姿势迎接Danny的情热。  
“Da..Daddy，”金东奎在发出轻不可闻的两个音节后脸已经红透了，“Fuck me.”  
最后两个词被淹没在了呻吟里。  
Danny从后面搂着金东奎的腰，他最近又开始锻炼了，那里的手感也愈发浑厚。“脸怎么这么红？明明采访的时候都不怎么会红了哦？”  
平时伶牙俐齿的金东奎在专业人士面前还是显得底气不足，他用手背蹭了一下眼角，微凉的泪水蹭过灼热的脸颊时像是瞬间被蒸发掉了。  
“东奎啊，这可不是个好选择哦，”Danny开始在金东奎身体抽插，“Daddy听起来很Danny这么像，下次小心别在公开场合这样喊出来哦？”  
金东奎猛然紧缩的后穴也制止了Danny接下来更多的发言。


	2. Welcome to the adulthood II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *时间设定在赛季中期的时候  
*依旧请谨慎阅读

好不容易结束一个工作方面冗长的电话，Danny再回到卧室的时候金东奎已经睡着了。他脸向一侧歪着，刘海垂下来盖过了眼皮。Danny轻手轻脚的从另一边上床，但是床垫发出的一点点动静还是让金东奎皱了皱眉。睡梦中的人嗅到了熟悉的气息，他翻了个身，往靠近Danny的方向拱了拱。  
Danny 低头看着金东奎藏在毯子一角的睡脸，似乎还能想起来他们刚见面那天的情景。那时候Danny还不是正式意义上的主持人，只是在主业之余承担了一些翻译方面的工作。Danny比他们都要大上不少，又在加州已经住了快二十年，看着一群初来乍到异国土地的弟弟们经常手足无措的样子，便身不由己的承担起招呼他们的责任 。电竞选手嘛，本来就宅，加上几乎是昼夜颠倒的作息习惯让很多亚洲选手都白的仿佛高加索人，所以小麦肤色的金东奎成了一群人中最出挑的那一个。后来也是机缘巧合，比起刚成年的秘密武器和已婚的队长，金东奎和Danny成了最先私下交换电话号码并约出来吃饭的朋友。第一次单独吃饭的时候Danny小心翼翼的问金东奎多大了，会不会喝酒，没想到金东奎直接递了酒杯过去。这可乐坏Danny了，虽说他酒友不少，但是因为工作的缘故大家聚少离多，能在工作场合遇到一个聊得来的酒友怕是可遇而不可求的好运。金东奎也是捧场，头一回俩人觥筹交错没几轮金东奎就喝大了，Danny只能硬着头皮给纽约的经理打电话，把金东奎带回自己家里安置，没想到之后这里仿佛也成了金东奎除了基地之外的另一个家。   
眼神对焦回到身边，Danny用指尖点了点金东奎的鼻梁。眼看着这个忘年交的弟弟短短两年间从带着稚气的脸庞逐渐变成了成熟的大人面容。  
金东奎睡的很浅，别说平时在纽约基地里隔壁方星现直播时候发出的怪叫了，有时候可能Danny只是轻轻咳嗽的两声，那边金东奎就会被惊醒，半眯着的眼睛里带着无法遏制的一点嗔怒。如果哪天Danny职业病犯了，梦里来了几句串场词，第二天早上金东奎的眼圈就能自带上万圣节的烟熏妆特效。一般睡眠浅的人，都会有多多少少的起床气，金东奎也不例外。但是在Danny面前，他总是很克制——平常在外人面前隐藏情人的关系已经劳心伤神，难得独处的时间，自然显得尤为珍贵。Danny也体贴的很，连家里的拖鞋都换成了毛绒绒的软底款式，在终日温暖的洛杉矶甚至显得有些多余。  
今天晚上Danny带着金东奎去了他期待好久的餐厅，伴着天使之城的夜景俩人从原本计划的微醺毫不意外的发展为酩酊大醉。跌跌撞撞的回到家，Danny才锁好门就被金东奎拖到了床上，嘴角的微笑比平时还要肆意许多，旖旎的低吟也很快回荡在房间里。

Danny是最早一批知道联盟主客场计划的人之一，从那一刻起他便很容易在两人独处的时候陷入沉思。眼前的欢愉就好像是无根的浮萍，一直轻飘飘的随风而动。就好像是醉酒之后眼前的霓虹，可能会在某个瞬间无法分辨是现实还是梦境。甚至不用谈遥远的未来，明年这个时候，他的身边会是谁，自己的身边又是谁，乱七八糟的思绪盘旋在Danny脑中，反应过来的时候他的整个手掌已经覆上了金东奎的脸颊。  
“哥今天是怎么了，”金东奎迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛，“我下午去打训练赛了，好累的。”他原本的嗓音能称得上是浑厚，此刻却像是裹了蜜糖，字里行间还多了些撒娇的意味。  
装的跟刚才那个主动扑上来的是别人样的，Danny笑笑没说话，直接亲上了金东奎的嘴唇，金东奎就半梦半醒的回应着Danny略显急躁的吻，直到微凉的手指顺着后背滑到臀尖，金东奎才算是睁开了眼睛。  
“哥今天兴致真高呀，不说自己三十岁心力交瘁了？”  
“今天你倒是意外的伶牙俐齿嘛。”  
“今天你倒是意外的伤春悲秋嘛。”  
Danny咬着嘴唇，意外觉得自己鼻子竟然有点酸酸的。  
“与其胡思乱想，”金东奎用胳膊肘撑着身体，又伸手去解开了Danny刚披上的衬衣，“不如省点力气好好抱我？”

距离上一次的欢爱时间尚短，Danny轻松地让自己的下体挤进了金东奎的后穴，接着就俯身下去舔舐他胸前的皮肤，大片小麦色的光滑皮肤上很快留下了几点诱人的绯红。Danny不紧不慢地前后摆动腰肢，身下的金东奎也轻轻的蜷起身体配合着他的节奏，直到欲望从尾椎骨直冲大脑。Danny操开了金东奎的身体，金东奎也撬开了Danny的嘴。  
“东奎呀，我在害怕，怎么办？”Danny的声音似乎有些颤抖，他贴上金东奎的胸膛，年轻的心跳一下下透过皮肤传过来，带着热情和温度。  
金东奎用双臂环住Danny的脖子，把自己拉的更靠近一些，然后一口咬住了Danny的下巴。“为什么要害怕呢？”  
Danny沉默了一下便扭头去吻金东奎的嘴唇，似乎要把那些不安都重新咽回肚里。  
要不怎么说，微笑是带有魔法的表情呢，明明闭着眼，Danny也能感觉到金东奎此刻的脸上一定是他的招牌微笑。  
“哥，做爱的时候不要想太多哦，”金东奎喃喃地说，“我们已经足够幸运了不是吗？”  
“让这个幸运，就这么一直持续下去吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #高雷警告不喜勿看  
#特别黄所以特别雷  
#一切都是我瞎编的  
#跟正主完全没关系

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个随缘点梗，原梗是“成年人吃冰激凌”  
对不起，人家俩春节都又约会了我才刚写完圣诞滑雪的梗……

六个多小时的飞机，从纽约回到已经有些熟悉的洛杉矶。金东奎拎着行李走出隔离区的时候在人群中一眼就看见了Danny，原本就小的一张脸藏在大墨镜下面，嘴角挂着浅浅的笑意。赛季结束已经快三个月了，然而期间因为各种各样的事情而忙碌的两人连打个视频电话的机会都少的可怜。这时候Danny也看见了金东奎，他挥挥手，指了指侧面出口的方向。被带着熟悉香水味道的拥抱裹住的时候金东奎竟然觉得鼻子里酸酸的。Danny拍了拍他的后背，然后搂着他的肩膀向停车的地方走去。  
在Danny公寓睡了个舒服觉，第二天天刚蒙蒙亮俩人就出发了。路程没多远，Danny开着车，金东奎坐在副驾驶装模作样的给他导航。圣诞节的滑雪旅行他们计划了一个多月，真正成行的时候金东奎还是兴奋的不行，像个小孩子一样跟着电台的音乐唱了一路。换好行头，来杯啤酒，飞驰电掣地从山腰上滑下来；坐着缆车上去，换条路线，再来一次。到后来他甚至兴奋地摘掉了面罩，冷风把金东奎的鼻头和脸颊吹得快没知觉了，还因为好久没滑雪生疏了摔了几跤，但是丝毫没有影响他的兴致。直到天色渐渐暗了下来，才依依不舍扛着滑雪板回去。  
冲个澡的功夫，Danny和同去的朋友已经麻利的搞好了晚饭。简单的煎肉、辛拉面、沙拉，加上几盒速食米饭和少不了的酒，今年的圣诞大餐算不上豪华，但是尤其合金东奎的胃口。 几杯烧酒下肚，红晕慢慢爬上了金东奎的脸颊。他在餐桌下面伸脚踢了踢Danny的脚背，收到了一个意味深长的笑容当做回应。  
滑雪场周边略显空旷的小木屋里却意外只有两个卧室。Danny跟金东奎自然的走进了楼上的那间。窗外是皑皑白雪，房里却温暖的像是盛夏的釜山海边。情欲也正如汹涌的海浪，一波波冲击着金东奎脑内最后的防线。当Danny扯掉了上衣之后金东奎也迫不及待地把自己的长裤褪到了脚边。  
Danny原本笑盈盈的脸色突然阴沉了下来。顺着他的视线看过去，金东奎才发现自己膝盖下面的一块淤青。大概是某次摔跤的时候以错误的方式着地，正好磕在护膝的下面位置。  
“疼不疼？有问题吗？要不要我去拿个止痛喷雾？”Danny的音调突然提高了一些，“磕到了怎么也不说一声？”  
金东奎把脚踝从Danny手里抽出来，抬抬膝盖自己检查了一下。颜色是看起来吓人，而且如果不碰，似乎也没有什么痛感，但是他自己轻轻碰了一下那里的时候没忍住倒吸的一大口凉气。“啊……我没注意到，刚才也没觉得疼，不碰就没事的。”  
Danny转身出门，留下金东奎有些尴尬地看着自己两条光溜溜的腿。不过很快Danny就风风火火地跑回来了，手里握着一个大罐子。  
“东奎你啊，”Danny把金东奎的腿又拉直，摇了摇手里的罐子，冰凉的气雾环绕在小腿周围，刚才触碰伤处的疼痛仿佛一下子就减轻了不少。“明明平时挺坦率的，在我面前什么时候开始这么扭捏了？”  
金东奎说不上来。大概分别的日子里他想了太多，或者是被重逢的开心冲昏了头脑。  
“一直还能走路就证明骨头没问题，先给你喷上这个今天好好休息，明天回去之前我们去这里的急诊看一下。哇，要是让你因此落下伤，我怕是要被九霄天擎的经理骂个狗血淋头。”Danny把冷敷喷雾放在旁边，凑上来吻了吻金东奎的嘴唇。金东奎的记忆里Danny总是淡定的，温柔的，刚才有点激烈的反应确实吓到了他。看着金东奎紧张到不行的脸色，Danny也反应过来刚才自己似乎过于激动了。他伸手拧了一把金东奎的脸颊，“下次在让我发现瞒报军情，我就把你睡到流口水的照片发在选手群里。”  
彼此熟悉的笑容又重新出现在两个人的脸上。金东奎伸手揽住Danny的脖子，又是一个温柔绵长的吻，让两个人唇间的温度又上升了一点。  
“今天情况特殊，”Danny往后面退了一点，摁住了金东奎没受伤的那条腿，“不许动哦。”

被Danny温热的嘴唇包裹住阴茎前端的时候金东奎发出了不同于往常低沉声音的呻吟。他闭起眼睛，向后仰着头，享受着下身传来的愉悦。  
“东奎哥，”金东奎睁开眼睛，看着把脸埋在自己腿间的Danny。这个称呼让他有点不知所措，但是Danny的眼睛怎么就那么好看呢，清澈得像是下午欣赏过的湖水，“今天请我吃棒冰吧？我要巧克力味道的。”  
读懂Danny意思后的金东奎羞红了脸，他抬手捂着脸，发出呜呜咽咽不明所以的一些声音。但是很快他还是放下了手，毕竟，平时一直以大哥自居的Danny偶尔这样跟他撒娇，也是一种不错的体验。看到金东奎把脸露出来之后，Danny明显是笑了一下，接着开始更加卖力地吞吐着金东奎的阴茎，时不时还猛地深吞一口，喉头紧缩的刺激让金东奎的小腹也随着抽动了一下。  
看到恋人诚实可爱的反应，Danny抬起头，故意发出令人羞耻的水声，然后侧着头顺着金东奎阴茎的侧面一路舔舐到顶端，在那里落下一个调皮的吻。“Mano哥，今天的棒冰温度可是有点高啊。”  
金东奎算是见识到了专业主持人面不改色地说黄段子的本事。他叫了一声就抓过一旁的枕头挡着自己的脸，小声嘟囔着，下次要把你说的这些话录下来，也发到选手群里面。

因为腿上的伤，Danny婉拒了金东奎想要全垒打的暗示，只是俩人紧挨着躺在一起，慢慢地把呼吸调整到同一个频率，伴着窗外飘落的大雪享受着静谧的夜晚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 成年人，吃什么冰激凌啊，对吧:P


End file.
